


Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: One fight.One little fight that he didn't even win was all it took and then Jayce was being taken to some correctional school.Well that school turns out to be full of sex, drugs, alcohol, rock and roll, hot dudes and ghosts.Life can't get any better can it?





	Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so any feedback would be appreciated!!

"Did he win"

"Mr Hobbs-" 

"Hoying. I didn't get married for nothing there dude". 

Jayce's principal stared at the fluffy haired man who was staring right back, Jayce sunk a little more in his seat, 

"Right. Anyways Mr Hoying, your step son has gotten himself into a rather unfortunate situation" 

"Oh?" 

"Our school has a zero tolerance for fighting Mr Hoying" 

"From what Jayce tells me, buddy out there almost broke his nose because he's gay" 

"There are better ways to deal with situations" 

"I dunno, punching someone who hates you for existing seems to be a pretty good pathway to me". 

The principal took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, Jayce having to conceal a giggle as Joe scratched his nose with his middle finger aimed at the principal. 

"There's a school a little ways in the city, Jayce can be referred there for the rest of the school year" 

"Its been a week!" 

"Its our best course of action other than suspension or expulsion". 

Joe looked at Jayce who bit his lip and lowered his head, knowing his step father wasn't angry but still feeling guilt all the same, 

"It...it can't be that bad baba, I can take the bus" 

"...Fine then, Jayce go wait in the hall while I talk to this guy".

Jayce nodded and left, sitting on a bench outside of the office and tilting his head back on the wall, closing his eyes and trying to think of what that place could possibly be like.


End file.
